The Hunt
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: Bom beruntun di Seoul meresahkan masyarakat. Teror dimana - mana. Chanyeol, Taehyung, Donghae dan Hyukjae polisi yang bertugas menangani kasus tersebut mengalami berbagai masalah. Salah satu nya bom di konser seorang soloist, Byun Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol harus keluar dari kasus nya. Kedatangan anggota baru juga membuat Taehyung resah #chanbaek #minyoon #vkook #eunhae #wonkyu
1. prolog

**prolog**

"Ditemukan bom di Bandara Incheon hari ini."

"Bom kedua hari ini terjadi di konser Byun Baekhyun."

Teror di mana-mana, Seoul diliputi kegelapan.

"Aku akan menukar partner kalian untuk sementara."

"Jeon Jungkook lulus dari akademi kepolisian di umur 17 tahun, lalu langsung di rekut oleh NYPD. Sedangkan Park Jimin mulai bertugas di LAPD di umur 19 tahun."

"Ini tidak adil! Aku dikeluarkan dari kasus lalu di jadikan baby sitter artis sombong itu!?"

"Hyukjae, kau dikeluarkan dari kasus."

"Hai, manis sekali sih kau? Dokter, periksa aku dong. Hatiku tiba-tiba hilang saat bertemu denganmu."

"Mati sana, Park Jimin."

"Wine? Kalian yakin yang kalian lakukan hanya ngobrol biasa? Bukan menghabiskan malam panas bersama?"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, saat Hyukjae membuka ia menjerit kaget, tak lama kemudian Donghae menyusul karena mendengar suara Hyukjae lalu ia ikut menjerit.

Ada mayat di pintu apartemen mereka, parah nya mayat itu menggendong seorang bayi.

Bayi manusia. Hidup. Pertanyaannya adalah, bayi siapa itu?!

" Ini sangat buruk, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi menghilang. "

"Bom berhasil dimatikan oleh Jeon Jungkook."

"Terjadi ledakan di belakang kantor kepolisian Seoul."

" Jika kau tidak datang, kekasih mu akan meledak bersama nuklir ini menghancurkan negara tercinta mu. "

"Jangan pergi, Chanyeol! Persetanan dengan tugas negara!"

"Dari lima petugas yang bertugas, tiga orang dinyatakan selamat sementara dua orang masih dalam tahap pencarian."

"Jika hari ini hari terakhir aku hidup, aku akan sangat menyesal tidak mengatakan aku mencintaimu."


	2. 1

"Ditemukan bom kecil di Bandara Incheon hari ini. Bom tersebut berada di dalam tempat sampah lalu di temukan oleh seorang anak kecil. Untungnya, bom tersebut dapat dijinakan sebelum meledak. Demikian berita pagi ini." Siwon mematikan tv di hadapannya.

Kepolisian Seoul hari ini cukup sibuk. Beberapa karyawannya mondar-mandir di depan ruangan.

"Untung tidak ada korban." Donghae membawa masuk tumpukan berkas ke meja Siwon.

"Yah, untung saja. Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Ya! Setelah ada bom pagi ini dan hal pertama yang kau tanyakan padaku adalah Kyuhyun?!"

Siwon nyengir.

"Dia bersama Yoongi di lab."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kantor, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Donghae. "Taehyung dan Chanyeol masih mensterilkan lokasi."

"Baik, sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Aku akan memeriksa berkas ini dulu," jawab Siwon.

"Baik, _Sir_."

"Pagi yang cukup sibuk, eh?"

"Hm," hanya gumaman dari Hyukjae yang Donghae dengar.

Mereka berdua melahap sandwich yang sempat Hyukjae beli sebelum kembali ke kantor dari bandara.

Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah partner. Mereka sudah bersama sejak memasuki akademi kepolisian dan entah kebetulan atau apa, saat bertugas pun mereka menjadi partner lagi. Sementara, Siwon adalah kepala bagian kantor pusat kepolisian Seoul. Jadi ya, otomatis mereka adalah bawahan Siwon.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kembalikan sandwich-ku! " tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar sandwich Hyukjae.

Chanyeol dan Taehyung baru saja kembali dari bandara. Wajah mereka menampakan tampang-tampang kelaparan. "Jangan pelit, nanti kau gendut," ucap Taehyung ikutan mencomot sandwich Hyukjae.

"Ya! Aku tidak gendut! Berhenti memakan makananku!"

Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Taehyung tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hyukjae.

"Makan punyaku saja, Hyukie." Donghae menyodorkan kotak sandwich-nya.

Hyukjae memandang Donghae, "Kau juga harus makan. Kau belum makan dari pagi. "

"Tak apa, punyaku banyak. Kita bisa makan bersama." Donghae menyodor kan sandwich-nya ke depan mulut Hyukjae.

"Ah, aku menyayangimu," balas Hyukjae seraya melahap sandwich itu. Telinga Donghae memerah.

Taehyung terkikik melihat kedua hyung-nya. Ia tahu, Donghae menganggap Hyukjae lebih dari sekedar partner. Sayangnya, Donghae terlalu takut untuk mengungkap kan perasaannya sampai akhirnya, Hyukjae jadian dengan seorang pria asal Thailand. Nickhun, ia adalah seorang pengusaha.

Ya, Taehyung yakin kalau mereka memang berjodoh pasti akan bersatu. Entah sekarang atau pun di

masa depan.

"Wow, ia sangat cantik."

"Siapa, Tae? Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol ikutan melihat TV.

Acara TV tersebut menampilkan chart musik minggu ini, di posisi pertama tertampang nama Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah soloist yang sedang naik daun beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Biasa saja. Kau fans dia, Tae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tapi kuakui suara dia bagus dan wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran lelaki."

" Wajar saja, ia kan artis," Chanyeol mendengus.

"Dia agak mirip denganmu loh, Tae." Hyukjae ikutan menonton TV.

"Masa sih? Hahahaha."

' **KRINGGGGG** '

Suara alarm, berbunyi keras mengagetkan mereka. Pasalnya, alarm tidak akan dibunyikan jika tidak ada kejahatan yang benar-benar berbahaya.

Siwon berlari menghampiri mereka dari dalam kantornya, wajahnya terlihat tidak baik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Bom meledak di Jamsil Stadium. Bom tersebut menewaskan 5 korban jiwa."

Mereka berempat terdiam. Ini gila. Dua bom dalam satu hari?!

"Kita semua ke sana sekarang juga."

"Memangnya ada acara apa, Hyung, di sana?" tanya Chanyeol, memasang rompinya.

"Konser Byun Baekhyun."


	3. 2

Kacau. Kata itu yang menggambar kan keadaan Jamsil Stadium saat mereka tiba. Orang - orang berlarian kesana kemari. Kursi - kursi stadium rusak.

" Bom di taruh di dalam ponsel, sehingga petugas tidak ada yang menyadari nya. Pelaku pengeboman ikut tewas bersama 5 orang lain nya. Pelaku berada di kursi vip saat konser berlangsung. " jelas Cho Kyuhyun, kepala bagian forensik di unit kepolisian Seoul.

" Ada yang lain? Bagaimana dengan korban? " ucap Siwon.

" Tewas 5, 10 luka - luka sudah di bawa ke Seoul Hospital. Korban yang tewas berada di kursi vip 4 dan 1 staff Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun sendiri saat itu berada cukup dekat dengan ledakan, untung saja ia tidak kena. "

Kyuhyun memandang wajah tunangan nya resah. Ia tau, sebagai kepala divisi Siwon pasti yang paling terbebani. Belum juga, bom yang tadi pagi selesai kini sekarang sudah ada bom baru lagi yang lebih parah.

" Hey, aku mencintai mu. " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon.

" Aku lebih, sayang ku. "

" Baiklah, laksanakan tugas mu sekarang, sir. "

Siwon tersenyum. Tunangan nya selalu bisa menenangkan nya dalam keadaan apapun.

*

" Kepolisian Seoul. " Chanyeol menunjukan lencana nya kepada bodyguard Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Taehyung bergegas masuk ke backstage, sementara Donghae dan Hyukjae bertugas memerika di bagian luar stadium.

Keadaan backstage masih utuh, tidak terkena ledakan, tapi tidak memungkiri jika ada bom lain nya di dalam sini.

" Byun Baekhyun, harus nya kau keluar dari sini. Tempat ini harus di steril kan, memungkiri jika ada hal yang tidak kita ingin kan. " Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk di sudut ruangan.

Wajah nya kosong dan baju nya terkena cipratan darah. Taehyung meringis disisi nya. " Apakah anda perlu bantuan? " tawar Chanyeol, mengulur kan tangan nya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol beberapa detik sebelum ia melengos pergi.

 _What the?_

Ingin Chanyeol berkata kasar. Sombong sekali si Byun Baekhyun ini!

Taehyung terkikik di samping nya. " Mungkin dia masih shock, sudah lah hyung! "

" Byun Baekhyun di dalam. "

" Lalu? "

" Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi polisi, heh? Introgasi dia, Park Chanyeol! " ucap Siwon tidak sabar.

Chanyeol mendengus, mengapa harus ia yang berurusan dengan makhluk menyebal kan ini lagi sih!

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dengan angkuh. Ia melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

" Kau mau memandangi ku terus atau mau mengintrogasi ku, pak polisi? "

Chanyeol tersadar, _shit_. Harus Chanyeol akui si Byun Baekhyun ini memang cantik.

" Langsung saja ya, cerita kan dari awal kronologi bom tersebut. "

" Kau kan sudah tau, buat apa bertanya lagi pada ku? "

" Ya! Tentu saja karena kau adalah saksi, aku perlu mendengar nya langsung dari mu untuk melakukan penyelidikan! "

Baekhyun mendengus. Sialan, polisi ini sangat menyebalkan.

" Aku sedang bernyanyi seperti biasa dengan sorakan fans ku, posisi ku saat itu hendak menghampiri bagian vip untuk fanservice. Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencuriga kan karena semua nya memang terlihat normal seperti di konser - konser ku lain nya. Fans ku berteriak - teriak dan memfoto ku seperti biasa, tapi kali ini sedikit lebih heboh karena aku menempati chart pertama selama sepanjang minggu. "

" Kau bisa hapus bagian pamer mu itu Baekhyun-sshi. "

" Memang itu kenyataan nya! Kau tau sendiri aku sedang sangat terkenal kan? Atau kau fans ku juga ya? "

" Bisa kau lanjut kan? Langsung inti nya saja. Siapa tau, pelaku adalah salah satu anti fans mu? " Chanyeol mengeram menahan amarah.

" Mata ku bertemu dengan seorang laki - laki, ku rasa ia sekitar 20 tahun. Ia tidak seperti orang Korea, tapi aku, yakin ia orang asia. " tiba - tiba Baekhyun terdiam.

" Lalu? " tanya Chanyeol hati - hati.

" Ia menatap ku lalu tersenyum sambil mengarah kan kamera ponsel nya kepada ku. Aku membalas senyuman nya seperti kepada fans lain nya. Lalu, tiba - tiba ponsel nya meledak. Orang itu meledak di hadapan ku. Sangking kaget nya aku meloncat mundur ke belakang. Semua orang panik. " suara Baekhyun terkecat, mata nya mulai berkaca - kaca.

" Jarak panggung ke bangku penonton memang agak tinggi sehingga aku tidak terkena, tapi orang - orang di bangku vip terkena semua kurasa. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, tubuh ku kaku. Seseorang menggendong ku keluar panggung, ku rasa itu bodyguard ku. "

Wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat saat menceritakan nya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun pasti shock dan sedih.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, " aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Baekhyun-sshi. "

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli. " Memang itu sudah tugas mu. "

Catat, Chanyeol mencabut kembali ucapan nya tentang kecantikan Baekhyun. Sekarang ia berharap, Baekhyun ikutan tewas terkena ledakan bom.

*

Bom yang terjadi di Seoul hari itu membuat seluruh wilayah di ketat kan pengamanan nya, bahkan di wilayah luar Seoul semua sudah siaga satu.

" Aku mempunyai kabar baru untuk kalian semua. " Siwon masuk bersama dua orang di belakang nya.

Yang satu terlihat masih sangat muda, mungkin sekitar 17 tahun? Tapi ia memakai seragam polisi juga.

" Berhubungan dengan kejadian hari ini, presiden meminta ku menambah orang untuk mengerjakan kasus ini. "

" Mengapa? Memang kita tidak cukup baik? " sergah Taehyung.

" Bukan begitu, Tae karena keadaan sedang tidak aman, tidak ada salah nya kita di beri tenaga tambahan. " jelas Siwon.

" Nah, mereka berdua akan bergabung bersama kita. Perkenal kan diri kalian. "

" Hello, my name is Park Jimin. I'm from Los Angeles Police Departement. " ucap salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat lebih tua.

" My name is Jeon Jungkook, from New York Police Departement. "

" Sir, kau serius membawa anak kecil kesini? Berapa umur nya? 17? 18? " sergah Taehyung lagi.

" Sebenar nya 19. " ucap Jungkook dalam bahasa Korea.

Taehyung mendelik, oh ia tidak suka dengan anak ini. Yang benar saja! Ia masih 19? Ini anak sedang magang atau bagaimana? Dia kira ke polisian itu main - main!?

" Tae, ia memang 19 tahun, tapi ia sudah lulus dari akademi kepolisian saat umur 17 tahun dan sudah bekerja 2 tahun bersama NYPD, sedangkan Jimin ia memang besar di Amerika lalu masuk LAPD saat berumur 19 tahun. "

Semua tercengang. Astaga dari apa otak anak - anak ini!? Walaupun Taehyung yang termuda, ia baru bertugas saat berumur 20 tahun, bahkan Chanyeol, Donghae dan Hyukjae baru bertugas saat berumur 22 tahun.

" Aku akan menukar posisi partner kalian untuk sementara dan aku harap tidak ada bantahan, kalian semua harus bisa bekerja secara profesional. Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Jimin, sedangkan Chanyeol kau bertugas menjaga Byun Baekhyun hingga kehiruk- pikukan ini reda. "

" Apa?! "

" Tidak!!! "

Bisa di pastikan itu suara Chanyeol dan Taehyung.

" Sir, ini tidak adil! Apa anda bermaksud mengeluarkan saya dari tugas ini?! "

" Chanyeol menjaga Baekhyun adalah bagian dari tugas, ia adalah salah satu saksi kita dan kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depan nya, bisa saja ada orang lain yang mengincar Baekhyun. "

" Ha! Bagus, biar kan saja dia ikut tewas terkena bom. "

" Park Chanyeol! " bentak Siwon geram.

" Maaf, sir. " ucap Chanyeol menundukan kepala nya.

" Aku? Aku? Bagaimana dengan ku?! Aku tidak mau menjaga anak kecil ini! "

" Cukup semua! Kembali jalan kan tugas kalian! " putus Siwon final.

Taehyung memelototi Jungkook kesal, tapi yang ia dapat hanya senyuman manis dari partner baru nya.


	4. 3

Apartemen Baekhyun terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Tidak usah di tanya betapa mewah nya apartemen tersebut mengingat kesuksesan Baekhyun sebagai penyanyi.

" Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-sshi. " ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun membuka pintu.

" Siapa kau? "

" Kau melupakan ku?! Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin! "

" Sasaeng!? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk sampai sini?! " Baekhyun berteriak takut, hendak menutup pintu nya kembali.

" Astaga. Aku Park Chanyeol dari kepolisian Seoul! Aku yang di tugas kan untuk menjaga mu. "

" Ah! Aku ingat. Polisi berkuping lebar dan bermata seperti kodok itu? "

Chanyeol menggertakan gigi nya kesal. Dia kira, dia orang paling cantik di dunia apa, sehingga bisa mendeskripsikan diri nya seburuk itu!?

" Hn, tapi kok kau beda dengan kemarin ya? "

Bagus, sekarang Chanyeol harus bertemu dengan makhluk ini setiap hari selama hampir 24 jam. Chanyeol merutuki nasib sial nya, ia tidak masuk akademi kepolisian hanya untuk menjadi baby sitter artis menyebalkan ini.

" Tentu saja karena aku tidak memakai seragam bodoh. Sekarang bisa kau biarkan aku masuk dan beri tahu apa saja jadwal mu sehingga aku bisa menjadi _baby sitter_ mu untuk beberapa hari ke depan? "

" Hasil rekaman cctv menunjukan pelaku pengeboman di konser Baekhyun adalah orang Filipina, Lao Kevin. Kevin masih siswa salah satu perguruan tinggi di negara nya. " Jimin membaca kan hasil catatan nya.

" Astaga, dia seumur dengan Jungkook. Masih sangat muda? "

" Ya, benar hyung. Kevin menghilang selama seminggu setelah pertukaran pelajar di Seoul, membuat orangtua nya khawatir dan hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah.. "

" Menjadi teroris. " sambung Hyukjae muram.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala nya. " Ada apa dengan anak itu ya? "

" Ku rasa ada banyak kemungkinan. Melihat sejarah kehidupan Kevin yang baik - baik saja, sangat aneh jika ia tiba - tiba menjadi seperti ini. " kata Donghae.

Tanya Jimin " Apakah ada kemungkinan di cuci otak? "

" Itu kemungkinan terbesar, mengingat Kevin bukan fans atau anti fans Baekhyun. "

Donghae dan Hyukjae cepat beradaptasi dengan Jimin, selain Jimin memang anak yang pintar, Jimin juga gampang bergaul, sehingga Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak perlu merasa canggung. Walaupun sejujur nya Donghae lebih menikmati bekerja berdua bersama Hyukjae saja, setidak nya ia bersyukur tidak mendapat tugas seperti Chanyeol, sejak pagi tadi ponsel nya tidak berhenti bergetar menampil kan pesan dari Chanyeol yang terus merutuki dan menyumpahi Baekhyun.

" Kepolisian Filipina sudah mengintrogasi orangtua dan teman - teman Kevin, rumah Kevin juga sudah di geledah dan hasil nya nihil. " lanjut Jimin.

" Bagaimana dengan bahan pembuat bom nya? "

" Hasil nya akan keluar nanti malam di lab Yoongi dan Kyuhyun. " jawab Hyukjae.

*

Sementara Donghae, Hyukjae dan Jimin mengurus kasus di Jamsil stadium, Taehyung dan Jungkook mengurus kasus bom yang ditemukan di bandara Incheon.

Ruangan kerja mereka sunyi. Tentu saja karena Taehyung enggan untuk mulai berbicara dengan Jungkook.

Huh, Taehyung jadi merindukan Chanyeol.

Harus nya yang ada di sebrang mejanya adalah Chanyeol, bukan anak sialan ini.

Tentu saja Taehyung merindukan Chanyeol, ia adalah partner pertama Taehyung. Ya, dia masih tergolong baru dalam menjalani profesi nya. Taehyung adalah yang termuda disini sebelum Jungkook datang.

" Errr, Taetae? "

Taehyung mendelik. Apa dia bilang?

" Kau panggil aku apa?! "

" Taetae? Dari Taehyung maksud ku, biar lebih singkat. He he. "

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar, " terserah kau lah. Ada apa? "

" Apakah laki - laki boleh masuk ke ruangan ibu menyusui? " tanya Jungkook.

" Boleh saja, memang kenapa? Bisa saja ia mau menemui istri nya? "

" Tempat bom di temukan berada di tempat sampah ruangan ibu menyusui di bandara Incheon oleh anak kecil, sebelum nya pria ini masuk ke ruangan ini. "

" Perbesar gambar nya. " Taehyung beranjak ke sisi Jungkook.

Jungkook melakukan apa yang di perintah kan Taehyung, setelah berhasil di perbesar ia bergegas mencari data orang itu. Tentu saja komputer mereka di lengkapi sistem yang bisa mengscan data seseorang dari hanya dari foto.

" Young Bae, umur 20 tahun mahasiswa Universitas Kyunghee. Wow, ia adalah tipikal anak baik - baik, bahkan ia mengikuti organisasi gereja. " ucap Jungkook.

*

" Malaikat. " mata Jimin seolah terhipnotis.

Seorang berjas putih menghampiri mereka di dalam lab yang serba putih itu.

" Hah? Jimin kau bilang sesuatu? " tanya Hyukjae.

" Oh, astaga. Ada malaikat disini! "

" Hyung, siapa manusia kampungan ini? Mengapa kau bawa orang seperti ini kesini? " lidah tajam Yoongi berkata dengan lugas.

Donghae terkikik, " Siwon tidak bilang? Kita kedatangan dua anggota tambahan. "

Yoongi mengangkat satu alis nya, " Dan ini anggota tambahan yang kau maksud? "

" Park Jimin from LAPD. Jika aku tahu di Korea ada malaikat secantik diri mu, harus nya dari dulu saja aku bertugas disini. " Jimin tersenyum menggoda lalu mengulur kan tangan nya bak pangeran.

" You're gross. " jawab Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin.

Di belakang, Donghae dan Hyukjae terkikik.

" Anyway, bagaimana hasil nya? " tanya Donghae.

" Kita menunggu seseorang lagi. " Kyuhyun masuk membawa tumpukan map yang Donghae duga adalah data - data dari hasil pekerjaan nya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu lab terbuka menampilkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

" Eh, ternyata berdua? Ku kira hanya Taehyung sendiri? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Dia memaksa ku ikut. " Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

" Hai semua, nama ku Jungkook. Boleh aku panggil kalian hyung? "

" Sure, litte guy. " jawab Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

Taehyung tercengang, bahkan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ia memaksa diri nya untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan ' yang mulia ' !?

" Baiklah kita langsung pada inti nya, bom yang di gunakan Kevin di konser Baekhyun terbentuk dari serbuk yang berjenis black powder di taruh di dalam baterai ponsel milik nya. Bahan peledak ini pertama digunakan sebagai propellant untuk peluru dan senjata lain, bahkan pada abad ke-17, bahan peledak ini telah mulai digunakan untuk memecahkan batu-batuan dalam pertambangan daerah eropa, yang kemudian berkembang secara pesat sehingga dapat digunakan dalam pembuatan konstruksi – konstruksi bangunan. Jadi bisa kalian bayang kan betapa berbahaya nya ledakan dari bahan ini kan? " jelas Kyuhyun.

" Bahan ini sangat sensitif terhadap panas, dalam hitungan detik akan langsung meledak jika terkena percikan api." lanjut Yoongi.

" Seperti hati ku saat melihat mu, Yoongi hyung. "

Yoongi melotot. Orang gila mana yang berani bercanda di saat seperti ini? Bahkan menggoda seorang Min Yoongi?

" Ya dan kalau aku punya kesempatan akan ku masukan bubuk ini ke dalam minuman mu, Park Jimin. "

Yang lain terbahak, tapi Jimin hanya tersenyum memandang Yoongi. Si dokter ini mengapa manis sekali dengan mulut tajam nya ya?

" Ehem, bisa kita kembali ke awal? "

" Maaf. " ucap Yoongi malu. " Baiklah, jadi kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana ponsel tersebut bisa meledak? "

" Ia menggunakan power bank? " ucap Jungkook.

" Tepat sekali adik kecil. Percikan dari power bank membuat black powder tersebut bereaksi, lalu buummm meledak begitu saja. "

" Bagaimana dengan kasus ku? " tanya Taehyung.

" Bahan peledak dari bom yang di temukan di bandara menggunakan senyawa bernama nitrogliserin. Nitrogliserin telah digunakan sebagai bahan aktif pembuatan bahan peledak, kebanyakan pada dinamit yang digunakan pada bidangkonstruksi, demosili, dan industripertambangan. Sejak tahun 1880an, nitrogliserin telah digunakan oleh militer sebagai bahan aktif peledak. Bom ini berbentuk bom waktu, sehingga jika di banding kan dengan bom di tempat Baekhyun yang ini sedikit lebih jinak karena memerlukan waktu yang cukup hingga ia bisa meledak. " Yoongi mengakhiri penjelasan nya.

Kyuhyun membuka salah satu map dari tumpukan yang tadi ia bawa, " Nah, tujuan ku memanggil kalian semua karena aku menemukan ke anehan disini. Ada sidik jari Kevin di bom yang di bawa oleh Young Bae. "

 **Gengs ini gw update di wattpad juga. Judulnya sama, usrname gue di wt jg sama. Di wt ud banyak chapt nya dan disana juga eyd dan spasi" antar paragraf lebih rapih. Kalian bs baca jg di wt ya, jng lupa follow, love and comment! Kl di wt jng lupa vote!**


	5. 4

" Kasus yang sulit, eh? "

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi kantor kepolisian Seoul masih tampak terang. Karyawan - karyawan nya pun masih tampak sibuk.

" Cukup membuat ku lumayan frustasi. " Siwon tidak mengangkat kepala nya yang terlungkup di meja kerja nya.

" Sampai kau melupakan makan siang mu? "

" Hm. " gumam Siwon lagi.

" Sampai kau mengacuh kan kekasih mu ini? "

Kyuhyun masih memakai jas lab nya, mendudukan diri nya di meja kerja Siwon. Meminta perhatian dari tunangan nya.

" Baby. " wajah kaget Siwon yang pertama menyapa Kyuhyun saat kekasih nya itu mengangkat kepala.

" Ha, siapa lagi yang rela berbaik hati membawa kan mu makanan dan memperhati kan mu selain aku? "

Siwon nyengir, ia mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. " Kau yang masak? "

" Menurut mu? Aku hanya bisa berkutat dengan pisau bedah, bukan dengan pisau dapur. "

Siwon terkikik, mulut Kyuhyun memang sedikit tidak manis, tapi entah mengapa hal itu malah membuat Siwon semakin mencintai nya dari hari ke hari.

" Young Bae berhasil di tangkap oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook tadi siang, tapi ia tampak sangat aneh. Ia seperti orang ling lung. " Kyuhyun mendengar kan dengan penuh perhatian cerita kekasih nya.

" Apa hubungan mu dengan Lao Kevin? "

Ini sudah ke-10 kali nya Taehyung bertanya kepada Young Bae sejak mereka menangkap nya di apartemen nya, tapi hasil nya nihil. Young Bae tidak membuka mulut nya barang sedikit pun, yang ia lakukan hanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan sambil sesekali terkikik.

" Jawab aku! Jangan main - main dengan ku! Apa motif mu? Apa yang membuat mu menaruh bom waktu tersebut?! " Taehyung kehilangan kesabaran nya, ia menggebrak meja.

" Taehyung! " suara Donghae dari intercom memperingati Taehyung.

" Taetae, ku rasa kita harus mengganti pertanyaan nya. " Jungkook menarik Taehyung kembali duduk ke kursi nya.

" Apa maksud mu? "

" Tunggu sebentar. "

Jungkook berjalan keluar ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan bungkusan plastik di tangan nya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Taehyung bingung, Jungkook kembali membawa bom waktu yang di bawa oleh Young Bae beberapa waktu lalu.

" Barang itu tidak di perlukan disini, Jungkook. " tegas Taehyung.

Tapi, Jungkook hanya menghirau kan Taehyung. Ia mengacung kan plastik tersebut di depan wajah Young Bae.

Taehyung melotot melihat ucapan nya yang di hiraukan begitu saja oleh Jungkook, tapi hal yang cukup menganget kan terjadi. Tubuh Young Bae bergetar, ia nampak sangat ketakutan saat melihat bom yang sempat ia bawa.

" Kau pasti tau ini apa, bukan? Sekarang aku tanya pada mu, siapa bos mu? "

Young Bae makin bergetar tidak karuan. Tatapan nya kalut berusaha memandang ke segala arah asal tidak ke objek di hadapan nya. " Siapa bos mu? Siapa yang menyuruh mu menaruh ini? "

" AAAARGGGGH! " Young Bae berteriak, ia mulai menjambaki rambut nya sendiri.

" Jungkook! " itu suara Hyukjae dari intercom, bisa Jungkook lihat Donghae dan Jimin sudah bersiap akan masuk ke dalam ruangan, tapi Jungkook memberikan isyarat tidak.

" Jawab aku, tidak akan ada yang menyakiti mu. " suara Jungkook terdengar lebih halus, tapi berbahaya.

" K-kwon. " Young Bae terbata - bata.

" Ya, lanjut kan. "

" K-kwon.. "

" Cepat! Aku perlu nama lengkap! " bentak Taehyung tidak sabar.

" Taete, sabar! "

Young Bae mengejang seperti terkena ayan, tubuh nya gemetaran tidak karuan sebelum menyebut kan satu nama lalu pingsan. " Jiyong. Kwon Jiyong. "

" Setelah itu Young Bae di bawa ke rumah sakit, hasil pemeriksaan menunjukan ia terkena cuci otak. " Siwon mengakhiri cerita nya.

" Bagaimana dengan si Kwon itu? Siapa, tadi? Jiyung? "

" Kwon Jiyong, baby. "

" Siapa pun orang itu. " sergah Kyuhyun tak sabar.

" Donghae masih mencari nya. Kau tahu kan nama Kwon Jiyong ada banyak di Korea. "

" Hmm, sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu. "

" Tapi suapi ya? "

Kyuhyun mendecih, tapi ia tetap menyuap kan makanan ke mulut Siwon.

" Mau pulang bersama? Ku antar. " tawar Donghae kepada Hyukjae.

" Baiklah, tapi aku lapar. Bisa kita makan dulu? "

" Anything for you. " Hyukjae terkekeh, ia meraih mantel dan tas nya yang di sodor kan oleh Donghae.

Mereka sudah akan beranjak menuju lift saat seseorang tiba - tiba memeluk Hyukjae.

" Khun?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ku kira kau masih berada di Thailand?! "

Seorang pria tampan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Nickhun. Pacar Hyukjae." Surprise! "

" Oh, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini baby. "

" Kau tidak senang aku kembali? " Nickhun cemberut.

" Bukan, tentu saja aku senang, tapi kau pasti lelah. "

Nickhun tersenyum sayang menatap kekasih nya, " ekhem! "

" Oh, hai Donghae! Apa kabar mu? " Nickhun menepuk bahu Donghae akrab.

" Baik. " singkat, padat dan jelas jawaban Donghae.

" Nah, ayo kita pulang. Aku menyiapkan kejutan lain untuk mu. " Nickhun merangkul Hyukjae.

" Maaf kan aku, Hae-ah. Kita pulang bersama lain kali ya? "

Tentu saja Donghae tidak bisa menolak, walaupun sebenar nya ia ingin sekali marah dan meninju Nickhun. Sialan, datang seenak nya dan mencuri Hyukjae nya!

Ups. Hyukjae kan memang tidak pernah menjadi milik Donghae. Memang nya ia siapa nya Hyukjae sih?

Wajah Donghae berubah muram, ia mengangguk kaku, tapi tentu saja Hyukjae tidak menyadari nya. Ia terlalu bahagia dengan kedatangan si pangeran Thailand.

" Good night, Donghae. " pamit mereka berdua.

Donghae terus memandangi kepergian Hyukjae sampai ia benar - benar menghilang dari padangan nya hingga suara Taehyung menyadar kan nya, " Hyung, bodoh. Kau sih tidak berani mengungkap kan perasaan mu! "

" Diam kau bocah. " Donghae memang tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapa pun tentang perasaan nya, tapi entah mengapa orang - orang bisa mengetahui nya. Terutama Taehyung, ia sering sekali mengompori Donghae.

" Kau berani dengan penjahat, tapi takut dengan perasaan sendiri? "

" Sudahlah, kau sendiri mengapa belum pulang? Wajah mu juga tidak nampak baik - baik saja? "

Walaupun Taehyung terlihat sangat ceria di mata orang - orang, tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyi kan dari Donghae. Tentu saja karena Donghae adalah mentor Taehyung dulu.

" Tak apa. "

" Mana Jungkook? "

" Mengapa bertanya pada ku? "

" Kau kan partner nya. "

" Aku tidak peduli dengan anak itu! "

Jelas sekali bahwa Taehyung sedang tidak baik - baik saja dan Donghae jelas tahu apa penyebab nya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Good night! "

" Night, hyung. " balas Taehyung.

Kantor semakin sepi, sisa beberapa karyawan yang masih membereskan berkas - berkas di meja mereka. Taehyung kembali kemeja nya, memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

" Kerja bagus Jungkook! " Siwon memuji Jungkook berseri - seri.

" Thanks sir. "

" Taehyung, kau jelas tahu aturan dalam mengintrogasi seseorang. Kau tidak boleh terbawa emosi, kau paham itu kan? Sudah berapa lama kau bertugas? Kau harus mencontoh Jungkook. "

Kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Mengapa sih si Jeon Jungkook ini harus hadir di dalam hidup Taehyung!?

" Oh, kau sangat menyusah kan Byun Baekhyun! Aku ini bukan pembantu mu! "

Tumpukan kado di dalam kardus dalam pelukan Chanyeol menggunung tinggi hingga bawah dagu nya membuat Chanyeol kesulitan berjalan.

" Diam saja atau aku akan mengadu kan mu kepada atasan mu bahwa kau tidak becus! "

Kado - kado tersebut tentu saja semua berasal dari fans Baekhyun. Hari ini Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun tv.

Tahan Chanyeol, sebentar lagi hari ini akan selesai. Sekarang kau tinggal mengantar kan si Baekhyun ini agar selamat sampai rumah nya.

Untung nya Chanyeol tidak perlu menyetir karena Baekhyun memiliki supir sendiri sementara manager Baekhyun, Jung Hoseok sudah pulang duluan.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memasukan barang ke dalam bagasi saat seorang wanita tiba - tiba menghadang Baekhyun.

" Kau pembunuh! "

" Maaf, nyonya? " tanya Baekhyun sopan.

" Kau membunuh anak ku! " teriak wanita itu lagi penuh amarah.

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun. " Ada apa ini? "

" Oh, jadi ini pacar mu?! Ku beri tahu ya pacar mu ini adalah seorang pembunuh! "

" Maaf, dia bukan pacar saya dan apa maksud nyonya dengan Baekhyun seorang pembunuh? " jawab Chanyeol.

" Anak ku sangat bodoh, sehingga ia mengidolakan orang seperti mu, pembawa sial! Jika bukan karena anak ku pergi ke konser mu, ia masih hidup sekarang! " wanita itu berteriak histeris merangsek ingin menyerang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung memasang badan, ia mendorong Baekhun mundur ke belakang tubuh nya. " Nyonya, mohon tenang. Kejadian itu adalah bencana bagi kita semua, bahkan untuk Baekhyun sendiri. "

" Tenang kau bilang?! Saat anak mu satu - satu nya tewas tak bersisa hanya karena konser dari orang bodoh?! "

" Tidak.. "

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesai kan kalimat nya, Baekhyun berjalan ke depan Chanyeol, ia membungkuk 90 derajat. " Nyonya maafkan saya, saya juga turut berduka atas meninggal nya anak anda. "

" Maaf mu tidak akan mengembalikan anak ku, Baekhyun-sshi! Ku harap jika ada bom lagi, kau adalah korban selanjut nya! " ucap nya penuh kebencian sebelum ia meninggal kan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Baekhyun suasana hening. Baru kali ini Chanyeol tidak tau harus berbuat apa, pasalnya sebagai polisi senior Chanyeol harus nya selalu bisa sigap dalam menghadapi segala macam masalah, tapi kali ini tidak.

" Bakehyun-sshi? " Chanyeol mencoba membuka percakapan.

" Apa? Kau mau menertawai ku? Atau mau menyumpahi ku seperti ibu tadi? Maaf aku sedang tidak mood meladeni mu. " ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti merasa sangat tertekan. Semenyebalkan - menyebalkannya Baekhyun, Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa agak kasihan juga.

Jalanan sore, Seoul yang biasa nya macet menjadi sepi karena teror beberapa hari lalu, semua orang masih merasa ketakutan.

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau bukan pembunuh. Bukan salah mu ada bom di konser mu dan kau tidak akan jadi korban selanjut nya karena ada aku disini yang menjaga mu. " Baekhyun tersenyum, tersenyum tulus kali ini.

" Thanks, Park Chanyeol. "


	6. 5

Suasana lab masih sepi di pagi hari. Hanya ada Yoongi yang baru sampai, sementara Kyuhyun belum sampai. Ia meyiapkan beberapa berkas yang akan di berikan kepada Donghae dan Hyukjae siang nanti.

" Mengapa kau yang datang? Aku memanggil Donghae dan Hyukjae bukan kau. "

" Hai manis, tidak ada sapaan yang lebih hangat untuk ku? " Jimin nyengir tampan berdiri di hadapan Yoongi membawa gelas kertas yang masil mengeluarkan asap.

" Tidak. Mana Donghae dan Hyukjae hyung? "

" Aku kan bagian dari team mereka juga, memang nya salah jika aku yang datang? "

" Tentu saja karena kehadiran mu hanya menganggu ku. " Yoongi berdecih.

" Jangan galak - galak pada ku, Yoongi. Aku bisa makin suka dengan mu. "

Yoongi berusaha menahan tangan nya agar tidak melempar barang - barang di sekeliling nya ke muka Jimin. " Mereka di panggil Siwon hyung, sehingga aku yang kemari. "

" Terserah, aku langsung saja ke inti nya. Berhubung aku tidak ingin kau lama - lama berada disini. "

" Kau menyakiti hati ku lagi. " bibir Jimin cemberut, wajah nya memasang tampang sok melas.

Tentu saja Yoongi menghiraukan Jimin, ia memberikan map berisi print bukti pembayaran dari bank.

" Aku baru menemukan slip bukti pembayaran Lao Kevin saat membeli tiket konser Byun Baekhun. Tiket tersebut memang di beli atas nama nya, tapi pembayaran nya di bayar atas nama ' King Gold Corporation '. Kau mengetahui perusahaan apa itu? "

Jimin menggeleng. " Tidak. Tidak pernah dengar. "

" Aku baru mengetahui data ini tadi subuh, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau bawa map ini lalu beritahu yang lain. "

" Siap, laksanakan my prince! " Jimin menaruh tangan nya di pelipis membuat hormat.

Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin dengan map. " Enyah, Park Jimin. "

Sebelum memberikan cup yang tadi ia bawa sebelum ia pergi, " By the way, ini untuk mu. "

Yoongi mencium bau nya curiga. Ayolah Min Yoongi, si Park Jimin tidak akan meracuni mu. Kalaupun mungkin, itu adalah racun agar Yoongi kejutekan dan kegalakan Yoongi berkurang?

" Susu coklat? " Yoongi menaikan alis nya, bagaimana Jimin tahu ia menyukai susu coklat?

" King Gold Corporation adalah perusahaan minyak terbesar di Korea Selatan yang di dirikan oleh seseorang bernama G-Dragon. Wajar saja kau tidak tau karena kau tidak tinggal disini. " Donghae membaca kan hasil dari pencarian nya komputer setelah Jimin kembali.

Sama hal nya dengan keadaan di lab, keadaan di kantor polisi Seoul pagi ini juga masih sepi. Sebenar nya tidak begitu heran karena ini masih jam 6 pagi, tapi sudah ada Donghae dan Jungkook.

" Siapa orang ini? Apa hubungan nya dengan Lao Kevin? "

" Hyung, lihat ini. " Jungkook menepuk bahu Donghae agar Donghae melihat komputer milik nya.

" King Gold adalah salah satu donatur terbesar Universitas Kyunghee, tempat Kevin melakukan pertukaran pelajar. "

" Dan tempat Young Bae berkuliah. " sambung Jimin.

Suara pintu terbuka lalu Taehyung masuk dengan rambut acak - acakan. " G-Dragon dan Kwon Jiyong adalah orang yang sama. "

" Good morning Tae, ada apa dengan rambut mu? " tanya Donghae.

" Angin sialan, aku mengemudikan motor kesini. Anyway, Yoongi hyung mengirimkan hasil nya beberapa saat lalu. "

" Jadi? Apa yang kau sudah dapatkan? "

" Seperti yang tadi ku bilang. Kwon Jiyong adalah nama asli G-Dragon, ia menggunakan nama panggung untuk bisnis nya, ia tidak memiliki single. G-Dragon definisi pria yang di inginkan semua wanita. Ia masih tergolong muda, tampan dan yang terpenting ia sangat kaya, tapi sayang nya ia tidak memiliki pacar atau pun istri. Orangtua nya sudah lama meninggal dan ia tidak memiliki saudara. Ia pembisnis yang sangat sibuk, ia hampir tidak pernah berada di Korea. Dalam seminggu bisa 5 negara yang ia kunjungi. "

" Jadi, dimana kita bisa menemukan si raja minyak ini? "

" Saat ini ia sedang berada di Miami, tapi ia akan kembali ke Seoul 3 hari lagi. Ia akan berada disini untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan pembukaan mall baru milik Choi group. " lanjut Taehyung.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka mengunjungi rumah sakit. Tidak dalam keadaan apapun, selain ia yang sangat membenci jarum suntik, ia juga tidak menyukai bau rumah sakit. Menurut Baekhyun bau rumah sakit membuat nya pusing dan mual, tapi saat ini Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu ruangan bertuliskan ' 453 ' .

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan sih disini? Kau menyusahkan ku lagi! Aku sudah bilang ya aku disini untuk menjaga mu, bukan menjadi pembantu yang bisa kau suruh ini itu seenak jidat mu! "

Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan mengacuhkan omelan Chanyeol. " Kau bawa seluruh pesanan ku kan? "

Tadi pagi saat Chanyeol akan berangkat menuju apartemen Baekhyun, ia di kejutkan dengan pesan di ponsel nya. Tebak dari siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Majikan baru Chanyeol.

Pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol memang hanya satu, tapi sangat panjang berisi barang - barang pesanan Baekhyun yang sangat banyak sampai Chanyeol harus membawa nya dengan koper.

" Buat apa kau suruh aku membawa gitar kesini? Ini bukan tempat konser, heh! "

" Kau bisa berhenti mengomel tidak sih? Mulut mu ini tidak ada beda nya dengan ayam di pasar. "

Chanyeol sudah akan membuka mulut nya lagi untuk membalas Baekhyun saat ia menyadari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sangat muram. " Kau kenapa? "

Si penyanyi menghela nafas kasar sebelum meraih gagang pintu di hadapan nya. " Ada apa- " perkataan Chanyeol terpotong dengan suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga saat pintu tersebut di buka.

" KYAAAAAA!! "

" OPPAAAA!!! BAEKHYUN OPPA!! "

" ASTAGA INI MIMPI?!? BYUN BAEKHYUN DISINI?!?! "

" BAEKHYUN OPPA!!! "

Baekhyun berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum sementara di dalam Hoseok sudah menunggu mereka. " Selamat siang semua. " sapa Baekhyun.

Ruangan ini cukup besar, ada sekitar 10 ranjang, masing - masing berisi satu orang gadis.

" Siang oppa! " balas mereka.

" Apa kabar semua? "

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari, mereka semua adalah fans Baekhyun yang menjadi korban bom di konser Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

Suasana seketika berubah menjadi bahagia. Terpancar sekali kebahagiaan dari para penggemar Baekhyun melihat idola nya datang menjenguk mereka.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat melihat Baekhyun berinteraksi dengan fans nya, bahkan Baekhyun tidak keberatan saat salah satu fans nya duduk di pangkuan nya.

" Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk kalian. " ucapan Baekhyun membuat penggemar nya bersorak.

Ah, jadi ini alasan Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol membawakan gitar.

Baekhyun mulai memetik gitar nya,

Well, they say people come

The say people go

This particular diamond was extra special

And though you might be gone, and the world may not know

Still I see you, celestial

And I should but I can't let you go

But when I'm cold, I'm cold

Yeah, when I'm cold

Cold

There's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow

There's a feeling within me, an everglow

Like brothers in blood, or sisters who ride

Yeah we swore on that night we'd be friends 'til we die

But the changing of winds, and the way waters flow

Life is short as the falling of snow

And I'm gonna miss you, I know

But when I'm cold, cold

In water rolled, salt

And I know that you're with me and the way you will show

And you're with me wherever I go

And you give me this feeling, this everglow

What I wouldn't give for just a moment to hold

Because, I live for this feeling, this everglow

So if you love someone, you should let them know

Oh, the light that you left me will everglow

Everglow by Coldplay

Lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Baekhyun terdengar sangat indah, tapi juga sangat menyedihkan. Suara nyanyian Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol teriris. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun lewat nyanyian nya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam stelah Baekhyun habiskan untuk menghibur penggemar nya. Setelah Baekhyun bernyanyi, mereka bermain games bersama. Baekhyun juga memberikan album baru nya kepada seluruh penggemar nya, bahkan Baekhyun menberikan mereka boneka - boneka kecil, official merch milik nya.

Selama beberapa hari yang telah Chanyeol lewatkan bersama Baekhyun, bisa Chanyeol simpulkan Baekhyun adalah orang yang kuat, bahkan saat pertama kali Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun ia tidak menangis sama sekali. Tidak heran Baekhyun bisa sukses di dunia entertaiment. Selain dengan modal bakat nya, Baekhyun memiliki mental yang baik.

Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Hari ini Chanyeol melihat sisi lain dari Baekhyun. Soloist yang biasanya sangat menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol tampak sangat rapuh. Tentu saja Chanyeol sudah menyadari sejak mereka menginjakan kaki di ruangan itu, mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca - kaca, tapi air mata Baekhyun tidak menetes. Chanyeol sampai kagum, Baekhyun bisa menahan air mata selama itu.

" Apakah kau berpikir aku seorang pembunuh? " Baekhyun memecahkan suasana hening di dalam mobil.

" Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun kau memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi kejadian itu bukan salah mu. "

" Jika aku tidak mengadakan konser, tidak akan ada kejadian ini. Tidak akan ada nyawa yang melayang dan aku tidak akan melihat penggemar ku terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. "

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil. Ia menepikan mobil ke pinggir jalan. " Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. "

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergeming, mata nya terus memandangi jalan raya yang entah mengapa terlihat menjadi sangat menarik.

" Hey. " tangan Chanyeol meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun lembut agar mata mereka bertemu.

" Teroris lah yang pembunuh. Bukan diri mu. Saat itu kau hanya sedang terkena sial, sehingga bom meledak di konser mu. Teroris itu melakukan nya karena ia tahu akan ada banyak orang yang datang, sehingga menyebabkan huru - hara. "

" Tetap saja itu karena konser ku. "

" Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku yakin, jika saat itu kau tidak mengadakan konser, bom tetap akan meledak. Entah dimanapun itu karena teroris itu pasti sudah merencanakannya. "

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipi nya lalu menggenggam nya. Ia tersenyum. " Kalau begitu, maukah kau membantu ku mengadakan konser baru? Hasil penjualan tiket akan ku berikan kepada keluarga korban dan untuk menambah biaya pengobatan penggemarku yang lain. "

" With my pleasure then. " Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

Ternyata si Byun Baekhyun ini tidak semenyebalkan kelihatannya.

Ruangan kerja Siwon penuh terisi oleh polisi - polisi kesayangan nya. Mereka semua berdiri berjejer menghadap meja kerja Siwon.

" Kau kemana saja seharian ini? " tanya Donghae, pasal nya Hyukjae baru menunjukan batang hidung nya sekarang.

Tapi Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu nya tak acuh. " Baiklah, terjadi sesuatu dengan Nickhun? "

" Tidak, kita baik - baik saja."

" Aku tidak bertanya tentang hubungan kalian? "

" Oh ya? " Hyukjae mengangkat bahu nya lagi.

Donghae tau ada yang tidak beres. Hyukjae tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang seperti ini, Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat nanti jika sudah siap, Hyukjae akan bercerita.

" Hyung, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? " tanya Taehyung tak sabar.

Pasalnya mereka sudah di kumpulkan selama 10 menit dan Siwon belum mengatakan apapun.

" Kita menunggu seseorang lagi. "

" Siapa? "

Ketukan pintu menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Taehyung.

" Ada yang bisa ku bantu sir? Ada apa kau memanggilku? "

Kepala Jimin langsung menengok saat mendengar suara pujaan hati nya, ia melambaikan tangan meminta Yoongi berdiri di dekat nya.

Tentu saja tidak Yoongi hiraukan. Yoongi melengos melewati Jimin menuju Hyukjae dan Donghae, bahkan ia tidak melirik Jimin sedikitpun.

" Ah, Yoongi akhir nya kau datang! Aku memerlukan bantuan mu. "

Yoongi menaikan alis nya bingung, ia memandang wajah Donghae meminta jawaban, tapi Donghae menggeleng. Pertanda ia juga tak mengetahui apapun.

" Kita akan melakukan penyamaran. Kita akan menerobos masuk ke pesta Choi lusa. " Siwon menyalakan proyektor, menampilkan gedung tempat pesta akan di lakukan. " Pesta ini bukan seperti pesta perayaan berkelas perusahaan pada umum nya. Pesta choi agak berbeda. Pesta mereka sedikit liar. "

" Maksud mu ? " Hyukjae bingung.

" Akan ada banyak gadis - gadis penari eksotis disana. "

" Wow. Ini akan seru. " ucap Taehyung pelan.

Sebelum Siwon melanjutkan nya, ia menghela nafas. Ia bersiap mendengar protes dari anak - anak buah nya.

" Aku akan menukar partner kalian lagi untuk misi penyamaran ini. Donghae bersama Taehyung akan mengawasi dari dalam van. Hyukjae dan Jimin akan masuk sebagai pasangan pengusaha. Terakhir Jungkook bersama Yoongi juga akan masuk ke dalam."

Yes! Yoongi bersorak dalam hati, ia tida berpasanganan dengan makhluk laknat penganggu nya.

Benar kan, ruangan Siwon langsung berubah seperti pasar di pagi hari.

" Siwon-ah, bagaimana kalau aku dan Jimin di tukar saja? "

" Aku mau dengan Yoongi! "

" Ya! Aku mau masuk ke dalam, hyung! "

" Yes! Aku tidak akan bersama si bantet."

Kalian tentu mengetahui perkataan itu keluar dari mulut siapa saja. Di akademi kepolisian mana lagi yang bawahan nya berani banyak protes seperti ini.

Siwon menarik nafas kasar, " Diam! Kalian semua ini satu team. Mau kalian berpasangan dengan siapa, kalian harus tetap bisa bekerja sama. Kalian ini sudah berapa lama menjadi polisi, hingga masalah partner saja kalian ribut? Taehyung dan Jimin, ini bukan main - main! Dan kau Donghae, kau yang paling senior, tapi kau malah ikut - ikutan! "

" Tapi, " Donghae sudah akan membantah lagi sebelum Siwon memotong pembicaraan nya.

" Tidak ada tapi - tapian! Semua bekerja secara profesional! Dengarkan aku semua nya, aku tidak mau ada bantahan lagi. Kita akan memasang kamera dan microphone untuk Hyukjae, Jimin, Yoongi dan Jungkook yang akan tersambung dengan Donghae dan Taehyung. Aku akan berjaga di sekitar gedung bersama beberapa petugas lain. Bisa di mengerti? "

Akhir nya semua nya mengangguk

" Ah, aku lupa. Yoongi dan Jungkook akan menyamar sebagai salah satu penari eksotis. "

" APA?!?! "


	7. 6

" Untuk mu. " Donghae menaruh kantong plastik berisi sebungkus roti coklat dan sekotak susu pisang di meja Hyukjae.

" Tapi aku sudah sarapan bersama Jimin. "

Wajah Donghae berubah kecewa, tapi ia langsung cepat - cepat merubah nya sebelum Hyukjae menyadari nya. Donghae sudah akan mengambil kantong nya kembali sebelum di tarik Hyukjae. " Oh ya? Baiklah. "

" Akan ku makan nanti, thanks anyway. " Hyukjae memasukan kantong nya ke dalam tas.

" Hey, ada apa itu? "

Tiba - tiba suara kantor berubah ricuh. Lift kantor di penuhi beberapa petugas lain yang berusaha menahan seseorang berpakaian serba hitam. Orang itu memakai masker hitam juga kacamata hitam tidak lupa dengan kupluk hitam yang bertengger menutupi hampir seluruh kepala nya.

Mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain sebelum bergegas menuju lift. Tak lupa Hyukjae menarik pistol di laci meja nya.

" Mana pistol mu? " Hyukjae memandang Donghae yang tampak santai.

" Untuk apa? "

" Kau tanya untuk apa? Sudah berapa lama kau bertugas, bodoh? "

" Hey aku tidak bodoh! "

" Lalu? Jika itu teroris bagaimana? "

" Oh, ayolah. Aku tau keadaan sedang membuat kita semua parno, tapi teroris mana yang akan masuk kantor polisi dengan santai nya lalu memakai kacamata merk hermes? Lagi pula kalaupun ia teroris, ia sudah di tahan di depan dari tadi, bukan nya berhasil masuk sampai ke dalam sini. "

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar teori Donghae, walaupun sejujur nya dia agak setuju. Donghae benar, ia terlalu parno.

" Lepaskan aku! Hey! Jangan sentuh aku, baju ku mahal! " orang berpakaian serba hitam itu memberontak.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Hyukjae.

" Serius? Kau tidak tahu aku? " tunggu, rasanya ia mengenali suara ini.

" Byun Baekhyun? " Donghae melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung orang itu.

Wajah kesal si penyanyi yang pertama kali menyapa Donghae dan Hyukjae, " Begini polisi memperlakukan artis terkenal? " ucap nya sarkas.

" Sejujur nya Baekhun-sshi, tidak ada perlakuan khusus oleh polisi kepada siapapun. "

Kini Baekhyun sudah melepas pakaian yang menutupi wajah nya, ia duduk di depan meja Hyukjae dan Donghae sambil melipat dada, ia tidak hiraukan perkataan Hyukjae tadi.

Beberapa petugas lain mencuri - curi pandang ke arah mereka. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka dengan Byun Baekhyun? Si soloist cantik, berbakat yang sedang naik daun.

" Apa yang membuat mu datang kesini dengan pakaian seperti itu? Ku kira kau bersama Chanyeol? " tanya Donghae.

Pertanyaan Donghae seperti nya akan terjawab dengan kedatangan Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook yang menyeret seorang laki - laki tinggi, berpakaian serba hitam seperti Baekhyun tadi.

" Lepaskan aku bodoh! Singkirkan tangan kalian! " jerit orang yang mereka seret.

" Tunggu sampai ruang introgasi maka kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun. " Jimin menarik tubuh orang itu hendak memasuki ruang introgasi.

Keberadaan Baekhyun yang menarik perhatian ternyata juga menarik perhatian Taehyung. Tentu saja hanya Taehyung yang mengenali Baekhyun sebagai artis karena Jimin dan Jungkook tidak tinggal di Korea.

" Aku kesini bersama nya, tapi dia menghilang entah kemana. Ah, itu dia! Chanyeol! Aku disini! " Baekhyun menghampiri mereka berempat.

" Chanyeol? Chanyeol siapa? Park Chanyeol maksud mu? " Jungkook bingung saat si artis menghampiri nya, terlihat mengenali tersangka yang mereka bawa.

" Ya, aku Park Chanyeol teman kalian. Sekarang bisa kalian lepaskan aku adik - adik? "

" Aku kecewa, bahkan kau tidak mengenali ku Tae? Berapa lama kita baru berpisah, sehingga kau melupakan suara ku? "

" Maafkan aku hyung! Kita semua kan sedang parno! Lagian kalian mengapa memakai pakaian seperti ini sih? Seperti teroris tau! "

" Kami berdua menjadi mangsa baru wartawan pagi ini. " Chanyeol melemparkan koran hari ini kepada Taehyung, disitu tertampang wajah nya bersama Baekhyun, bahkan foto mereka berdua mengisi penuh halaman utama.

" Wow, Byun Baekhyun memiliki pacar seorang polisi? " Donghae membaca judul utama halaman tersebut keras - keras sebelum terbahak.

" Jangan tertawa! " Chanyeol menutupi wajah nya frustasi.

Perlu waktu 10 menit untuk menghentikan kericuhan teman - teman nya karena berita tentang diri nya yang menjadi hot news hari ini.

" Baiklah - baiklah, apa yang membawa kalian kesini? " tanya Hyukjae

" Aku mau mengundang kalian semua ke konser amal ku besok sore. " sebuah amplop coklat cukup besar di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun.

" Wow! Tiket konser! " Taehyung menarik keluar segepok tiket konser dari dalam amplop.

" Besok sore? Aku minta maaf, sayangnya kami tidak bisa hadir. Besok ada misi yang harus kita lakukan. " Hyukjae berujar sedih.

" Ah, sayang sekali. Baiklah, tak apa. Aku harap kasus ini cepat selesai. Sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa melihat penampilan ku dengan Chanyeol. "

Mereka semua langsung melirik Chanyeol yang tampak salah tingkah. " Serius, bro? " Donghae kembali terbahak.

Baekhyun sudah akan menjawab saat tiba - tiba seorang petugas menghampiri nya dengan malu - malu meminta nya memberikan tanda tangan dan foto bersama. " Tentu saja, ayo kita berfoto. " ia pergi menuju tengah ruangan dimana petugas - petugas lain menunggu nya untuk berfoto.

" Terakhir kali ku ingat kau bilang mau meledakan nya bersama bom waktu yang di bawa Young Bae? " Hyukjae tersenyum menggoda.

Chanyeol menarik nafas nya lalu membuang nya lagi, ia ulang terus sampai beberapa kali sebelum bersiap menjelaskan kepada teman - temannya yang ia tau tidak akan berguna karena mereka akan terus menggodanya. " Kau tau dunia entertaiment selalu mencari gosip untuk konsumsi publik. "

" Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi Baekhyun-sshi bilang kalian akan perform bersama hyung? "

" Oh, Jungkook! Kau jangan ikut - ikutan, please! " Chanyeol menarik - narik rambut nya frustasi.

Mereka semua terbahak lagi, sudah lama rasanya tidak tertawa sejak huru - hara yang terjadi beberapa hari ini.

" Kalian jelas tau, aku tidak ada hubungan apa - apa dengan Baekhyun. "

" Lalu, penjelasan dengan foto ini? " Taehyung mengangkat tinggi - tinggi halaman kedua koran yang menampilkan foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam mobil. Foto itu memang tidak terlalu jelas karena gelap, tapi mengingat pekerjaan mereka semua adalah polisi, mereka tau tangan kiri Chanyeol berada di pipi Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. " Aku tidak tau harus mulai menjelaskan nya darimana, tapi sumpah aku tidak ada apa - apa dengannya! "

" Santai Chanyeol, sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang yang berselingkuh dan kami adalah pacar mu yang kau selingkuhi. " Donghae tertawa lagi.

" Sudah lah, lupakan tentang diri ku. Tujuan ku kesini juga ingin mengetahui perkembangan kasus. Ada sesuatu yang baru? "

" Kwon Jiyong atau G-Dragon akan menghadiri pesta Choi Group. Pesta di lakukan di hotel milik Choi juga, kami akan menyamar untuk memasuki pesta itu. Pesta di laksanakan besok sore, sehingga kita tidak bisa menghadiri konser mu. " jelas Jimin.

Chanyeol memandangi sekeliling nya penuh rindu, " Hey itu bukan konser ku! Anyway, kedengaran nya sangat seru. Aku rindu bertugas. "

Jungkook mengerinyitkan dahi nya, " Hyung sekarang kan sedang bertugas juga. "

" Maksud ku, tugas seperti biasa. Mengejar penjahat, melakukan penyamaran, mencari informasi penjahat bukan menjadi baby sitter artis lalu terkena skandal dan di kejar wartawan. "

Menjelang sore baru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang. Cukup lama mereka berdua berkunjung karena seisi kantor yang heboh meminta foto dan tanda tangan si artis.

Baekhyun juga membagikan tiket kepada seluruh orang di kantor di tambah skandal nya dengan rekan kerja mereka membuat suasana semakin ricuh. Tidak lupa Baekhyun memberikan pengunguman tentang penampilan nya dengan Chanyeol, membuat si polisi itu terus menutupi wajah nya dengan tangan sepanjang waktu.

" Bagaimana persiapan mu dengan Jimin? Kalian berlatih atau semacam nya? " Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae setelah ia mengurus persiapan untuk esok bersama Taehyung.

" Tentu saja, setelah ini kita akan berlatih di apartemen ku. Bagaimana kau dan Taehyung? "

" Taehyung sudah menyiapkan kamera nya, tinggal kita gunakan besok. Tunggu, kau bilang kau dan Jimin akan latihan di tempat mu sekarang? "

" Ya. Kenapa memang? "

" Aku ikut. "

" Tidak. Tidak usah, untuk apa? Lebih baik kau bantu Taehyung. "

" Taehyung sudah pulang, lagi pula persiapan ku dengan Taehyung sudah siap seperti yang ku katakan tadi. Aku memaksa. "

Tidak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan. Hyukjae tau ia menolak pun Donghae akan tetap kukuh dengan keinginan nya. " Terserah mu. "

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jungkook dan Yoongi datang disusul Jimin. Jika wajah Yoongi yang tertekuk, mereka semua tau penyebab nya apa. Pasti Jimin mengganggu nya lagi, tapi kini wajah Jungkook juga sama kusut nya dengan Yoongi. Hanya Jimin yang terlihat ceria.

Hyukjae memandang wajah kedua adik nya bingung, " Ada apa dengan wajah kalian ? "

" Kyuhyun hyung menyuruh kita berdua ke rumah nya setelah ini untuk mencoba pakaian kami besok. " jawab Jungkook suram.

" Semangat! " Donghae berusaha menyemangati. Oh, Donghae merasa sangat kasihan kepada mereka berdua, ia jadi bersyukur sedikit dengan keadaannya. Setidaknya Donghae tidak berubah menjadi perempuan walaupun cuma sebentar.

" Donghae bisa tutup mulut mu, tidak sih?! " entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Hyukjae membentak Donghae. Pasal nya Donghae tidak berhenti mengomentari ini itu dari tadi dan itu sangat menganggu nya dengan Jimin.

" Oke, maaf aku diam. Silahkan di lanjut. " Donghae meminta maaf walaupun terlihat ia sama sekali tidak menyesali nya.

Jimin mendekat kan wajah nya ke sisi wajah Hyukjae, membisikan sesuatu lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

" Babe, aku tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah di dunia ini selain diri mu malam ini. "

Donghae mendengus melihat nya. Park Jimin sialan, Donghae akui anak ini memang pintar menggombal. Mungkin karena reputasi nya sebagai playboy cap kadal saat di Amerika?

Hyukjae tersenyum malu - malu menanggapi ucapan Jimin. " Tentu saja karena aku kekasih mu. " balas nya.

Oh, Donghae tidak tahan.

" Kalian terlalu kaku. Jika main film, aku orang pertama yang menghujat acting kalian. "

Hyukjae menghela nafas nya, ia sudah cukup bersabar dari tadi. " Pertama aku bukan seorang aktor sungguhan, kedua kita tidak melakukan ini untuk film dan ketiga sekarang lebih baik kau tunggu di kamar ku sampai aku panggil kau keluar! "

" Tidak, tidak! Hey! Hyukkieeeee! Jangan lakukan ini padaku! "

Jimin melotot melihat kedua senior nya. Jimin tau memang sifat Donghae agak kekanakan jika bersama Hyukjae, tapi melihat nya merengek seperti ini?

Sangking kesal nya akhir nya Hyukjae mengurung Donghae di kamar. " Kalau kau berani keluar, lebih baik kau sekalian keluar dari apartemen ku! "

Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa kecuali menuruti Hyukjae karena ia tau ancaman Hyukjae tidak main - main dan ia tidak mau meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan. "

Tapi Jimin hanya memandangi nya penuh selidik. " Apa? " tanya Hyukjae.

" Apa kau dan Donghae hyung memiliki hubungan lebih dari ini? "

" Apa maksud mu, Jimin? "

" Kalian sepasang kekasih? Atau friends with benefits? "

" Apa? Tentu saja tidak, walaupun banyak yang mengira seperti itu. " Hyukjae tertawa. Bukan hal baru orang - orang mengira hubungan ia dan Donghae seperti yang Jimin pikirkan.

" Dia cemburu pada ku. " jawaban Jimin membuat Hyukjae menghentikan tawa nya.

" Tidak Jimin, Donghae memang seperti itu dengan ku. Biarkan saja, lagipula aku memiliki kekasih jadi tidak mungkin ia cemburu dengan mu. "

" Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tau, habis dia kalian terlihat sangat.. "

" Dekat? Ya, aku tau. Kami sudah bersama selama bertahun - tahun. Nah, lebih baik sekarang kita lanjutkan, selagi penganggu kita sudah pergi. "

Maka Jimin menuruti perintah Hyukjae, walaupun Jimin tidak yakin dengan penjelasan yang Hyukjae berikan. Ia tau ada perasaan yang lebih di antara kedua senior nya.

Pukul 9 malam Jimin pulang ke rumah nya, tidak sulit membangun chemistry dengan Jimin di luar konteks Jimin kepada Yoongi, Jimin adalah anak yang cukup profesional, sehingga membuat Hyukjae nyaman bekerja bersama nya.

Ah, bicara tentang profesional, Hyukjae jadi ingat Donghae.

Lampu kamar Hyukjae menyala, tapi seseorang di atas ranjang nya tertidur pulas. Donghae sudah berganti pakaian dan Hyukjae tebak, dia juga sudah mandi melihat rambut nya yang agak basah dan tubuh nya yang mengeluarkan wangi lemon, wangi sabun milik Donghae.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mandi juga. Sebelum ia menuju kamar mandi, ia menghampiri Donghae yang tertidur pulas lalu merapihkan selimut nya.

Donghae memang menaruh banyak barang nya di apartemen Hyukjae, sama hal nya dengan Hyukjae. Jika kalian memasuki apartemen Donghae maka kalian akan mengira Donghae tidak tinggal sendiri mengingat banyak barang Hyukjae di rumah nya.

Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak sengaja menaruh barang - barang milik satu sama lain di rumah masing - masing. Intensitas mereka yang sangat sering bersama membuat mereka tanpa sadar meninggalkan barang satu sama lain saat menginap atau berkunjung, sehingga akhirnya tercampur semua.

Saat Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae sudah bangun. " Aku menginap ya? " Hyukjae bergumam mengiyakan.

Walaupun Hyukjae sudah memiliki pacar tidak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Donghae masih sering menginap di rumah Hyukjae, begitu pun sebaliknya. Nickhun sendiri pun tidak merasa keberatan mengingat diri nya yang sangat sibuk dan jarang bertemu Hyukjae, ia malah merasa Donghae sangat membantu menjaga dan menemani Hyukjae agar tidak kesepian.

Oh, Nickhun jika kau tau perasaan Donghae apakah kau masih akan tetap membiarkannya?

Donghae menggeser tubuh nya, memberikan ruang untuk Hyukjae saat Hyukjae naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring disisinya. " Nickhun tidak kemari? "

" Tidak. Dia sudah pergi ke Thailand lagi mungkin. "

" Oh, cepat sekali? " suara Donghae berubah antusias, tapi Hyukjae tidak menyadari nya. Tampak nya mood Hyukjae langsung turun jika membahas kekasih Thailand nya itu.

" Bisa kita tidak bahas dia? "

" Oke, oke. " Donghae bungkam.

Mereka berdua larut dalam kesunyian. Donghae kira Hyukjae sudah tidur sebelum tiba - tiba ia berbaring ke hadapan nya. " Mengapa kau terus menganggu pekerjaan ku dan Jimin? " tanya Hyukjae to the point.

Donghae terbahak, " Ha! Hahahaha! Aku tidak menganggu kalian. Mengapa aku harus melaku kan nya? "

Mata Hyukjae menatap kedua bola mata coklat Donghae menuntut kejujuran, " Karena kau tidak mau aku menghabiskan waktu bersama nya? "

" Konyol! Itu sangat.. "

" Benar? " Hyukjae menyelesaikan kalimat Donghae.

" Tidak! "

" Donghae, apakah kau cemburu? "

" Apa? Ya! Tidak! Maksud ku, tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu? "

" Karena aku terus bersama Jimin? "

" Tidak! Tidak, tidak! "

Hyukjae menaikan alis nya menatap Donghae. Oh, Donghae tau setelah tahun - tahun yang mereka lewati bersama, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada nya.

" Oh, baiklah! Ya! Aku cemburu! ''

" Mengapa? "

" Karena kita harus nya selalu bersama, kau partner ku. Aku partner mu, kita berada di team yang sama! "

" Ku kira sekarang kita juga berada di dalam satu team? "

Donghae mengacak rambut nya kasar, " Kau harus nya hanya bersama ku, kau harus nya hanya menjadi partner ku sekarang melihat kau menjadi partner orang lain membuat ku merasa tersingkirkan. "

" Oh, hae-ah kau selalu menjadi nomor satu ku partner ku, bahkan kau tahu kau lebih dari sekedar partner. Lagipula ini hanya untuk sementara. "

Kedua bola mata Donghae melotot.

Hyukjae yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Donghae segera tersadar ia salah memilih kata - kata, " Bukan, bukan! Maksud ku, kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemburu dengan Jimin, kau partner ku dalam segala hal dan itu jelas di atas Jimin. "

Donghae tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau pun sedih. Ia senang karena Hyukjae menganggap dia seberati itu, sementara disisi lain Donghae berharap tembok berhudul persahabatan di antara mereka runtuh.

" Anyway, itu sangat manis. "

" Maksud mu? "

" Kejujuran mu barusan. " Hyukjae tersenyum menatap Donghae. Senyuman yang membuat perasaan Donghae semakin hari nya terus membesar. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi alasan Donghae semangat menjalani hari nya, senyuman yang juga membuat Donghae menjadi egois karena Donghae menginginkan hanya dia yang menjadi alasan di balik senyuman Hyukjae setia hari nya.

" Hae? " suara Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghe, oh Donghae terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya hanya karena melihat senyuman Hyukjae.

" Ya? "

" Ku rasa kau sudah mengantuk, ayo kita tidur sekarang. " Hyukjae melingkarkan kaki nya di kaki Donghae seolah Donghae guling setelah mematikan lampu.

" Night, Hyukkie. " ucap Donghae, ia menarik Hyukjae semakin mendekat ke tubuh nya.

" Good night, Donghae. " tak lama setelah balasan Hyukjae, Donghae mendengar nafas nya berubah teratur pertanda Hyukjae sudah tertidur.

Donghae memandang wajah Hyukjae yang terlelap di dalam dekapan nya. Jantung Donghae berdetak kencang yang ia harap tidak menganggu tidur Hyukjae. Kapan terakhir kali mereka tidur seperti ini dengan jantung Donghae yang berdetak normal?

Sejujurnya Donghae sangat membenci perasaan nya terhadap Hyukjae membuat nya tersiksa. Perasaan yang selama bertahun - tahun Donghae pendam, sampai ia lupa sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai tumbuh yang Donghae tau hanya suatu hari ia merasa Hyukjae terlihat berbeda di mata nya. Jantung nya mulai berdegub tidak karuan saat mereka bersentuhan, ketika ia menatap Hyukjae ia merasa seolah sedang menatap poros hidup nya dan Donghae menyadari, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk kembali berenang ke atas maka ia membiarkannya jatuh lebih dalam lagi walaupun Donghae tau ia akan tenggelam.

" Wow. Wow. " hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Jimin saat mereka sampai di kantor keesokan hari nya.

Di hadapan nya berdiri dua orang wanita yang sangat cantik dan juga seksi.

Jungkook dan Yoongi telah berubah menjadi perempuan impian kaum adam, bahkan Taehyung pun tidak dapat berkomentar apa - apa melihat wujud baru partner nya.

" Astaga, kalian sangat cantik! Main sama oppa yuk? " Donghae menoel dagu Yoongi membuat sang empunya mendelik galak.

" Donghae, jangan ganggu mereka, tapi ku akui kalian sangat cantik. " Hyukjae terkikik melihat adik - adik nya.

Yoongi mengomel, menghentak - hentakan kaki nya kesal. Bukannya takut, malah seisi ruangan di buat gemas dengan tingkahnya. " Ya! Hyung, mengapa tidak yang lain saja sih yang menjadi seperti ini!? Kau tega sekali pada kita! "

" Kan kau sendiri yang sudah setuju membantu ku. " balas Siwon.

" Mana ku tahu, aku akan di jadikan boneka barbie seperti ini! Lagipula darimana Kyuhyun hyung mendapatkan baju - baju ini sih!? "

" He he, tentu saja karena dulu dia juga pernah menyamar seperti kalian. Lihat ini! " Siwon menunjukan wallpaper ponsel nya.

" Wow. " kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut mereka semua.

" Kembali ke misi kita, anak - anak. Apakah semua nya sudah siap? "

" Sudah, sir! " jawab mereka serempak.

" Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. Hati - hati seperti biasa, terutama Yoongi dan Jungkook. "

" Baik, hyung. " Yoongi dan Jungkook menjawab kompak.

" Oppa, Yoongi, oppa! " kekeh Siwon.

" Ya! Hyungie!! " rengek Yoongi lagi.


End file.
